Trade Toothbrushes With an Albino
by Kyo's-catnip
Summary: Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Momiji, Haru, Akito, and the Mabudachi trio all go on a wonderful vacation to the U.S...only the hotel sucks, the natives are rude, and Akito came. They finally decide to go to a water park. Will this calm everyone and make it worth it?
1. In the USA

Hello, ya, it's taken me forever to write anything else but ya know...and I coulda just updated another story but didn't feel like it. I hope you enjoy this story anyways....   
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits basket characters or the hotels and theme parks I talk about....(if they exist)

* * *

"Wow, isn't this going to be exciting! I can't wait!" Tohru said gleefully standing at the entrance of an American airport with Yuki and Kyo on either side of her. For some reason though, they didn't seem as completely thrilled about it. "Why did Akito have to come?" Yuki moaned. A deep voice from behind him caught him in surprise. "Akito has to have some fun too you know, I don't blame him and neither should you." Hatori answered Yuki's rhetorical question.  
  
Kyo smirked at the sight of his rival's misery. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all! Besides, Kagura didn't come! The neko smiled inwardly but kept his outward scowl. He couldn't let anyone know he was thrilled to be here.  
  
"Tohru, Tohru! Will you be my partner? Can we share a room at the hotel? Someone has to be with you!" Momiji screamed at the tops of his lungs as if he were afraid no one would hear him if he didn't. The onigiri smiled widely. "If you like, that would be fun!" Hatori butted in at the mention of room arraignments. "Yes, we have three rooms and Akito gets his own. You all work out your own arraignments."  
  
"Oh I room with Ha'ri and Shi!" Ayame proclaimed to the entire airport, and then took a breath and sighed, "Ah, it'll be just like high school again. Remember those sleep-overs Shi?" The novelist smiled manically and glanced over at the snake. "Do I ever..." "Cut it out you two," Hatori finally scolded and walked back into the airport building.  
  
With Hatori inside and out of earshot, Aya seized his chance and glared at the teenagers. "You all get the other room. Have fun!" "Why the hell do we all have to share a room when you all get one to yourself?!" The beautiful white haired man smiled at the neko and replied simply, "Do you really want to watch me and Shi make mad love?"  
  
Before Kyo could reply with an angry comment about the man being a pervert Hatori stepped out of the cool building guiding a wheel chair with the head of the family. Everyone became deathly silent until... "Hey watch where you're going!" An angry woman yelled as the wheelchair almost hit her young daughter. "Insolence! I'll teach you a lesson!" Akito yelled with all of his strength and took a vase out of his traditional robes. "Sir, there are laws against that here," the doctor advised wisely. Reluctantly, Akito put the unconventional weapon back into his hidden pockets muttering curses under his breath.  
  
After a while the family got a suitable limo and rode to the reserved hotel Hatori had booked in style. On the way, Tohru noticed that Haru hadn't said a word since they had gotten off the plane. "Is anything wrong Haru? You know, if something is wrong, you can talk to me..." The cow bowed his head at her in respect. "Nothing is wrong, thank you for worrying about me."  
  
They finally arrived at the Reagan Hotel where their reservations were. The only one to smile was Tohru. "Oh this place is so cute! And they allow animals too!" Everyone else scowled to match Kyo's. "I paid two hundred American dollars a night for this place....sad." Hatori muttered as he walked up to the front desk. There, a larger gentleman with a missing tooth tried to smile politely. "How may I help you sir?" the gruff voice droned.  
  
"Wow, so which room is ours?" Tohru sang merrily as she marched down the hall, bumping into an unidentified body. "Oh, I'm sorry Miss!" a lady apologized. "Oh, no no no no! It's my entire fault! I wasn't looking where I was going! Are you all right?" The poor onigiri was practically in hysterics. The maid smiled gratefully at her and walked on with her cleaning station. Tohru's grin widened. "Power to the sister!"  
  
They reached the last room on the top floor and waited...and waited. It was Aya, in the end, who got fed up with waiting. "Where did Ha'ri go? He has our keys!"  
  
"Sir, I'm sure we have reservations." The big man looked up at him with his last nerve. "Look you, I know what I'm doing and where to look and you don't have any reservations!" Hatori held his tongue from insulting this hairy disgusting man behind the counter who had the nerve to be so rude! "Well then, can I please have three rooms for two days?" The man looked at him stupidly, taken totally unprepared that the doctor didn't insult him back. "Well why didn't you say so bub?"  
  
Hatori rolled his eyes and snatched the keys from the clerk and hurried away. No doubt that Akito was growing angry.  
  
"Well since we are waiting we could look at these brochures. Maybe we could get ideas as for what we could do over this weekend." Yuki suggested, looking over at a rack of small booklets and glancing back at Tohru for any signs of enthusiasm. Sure enough, a bright pair of eyes lit up and smiles broke out everywhere. "That's a wonderful idea!" Everyone said in unison. Kyo's skin prickled.  
  
They looked for a few seconds until Aya looked up to see his role model coming down the hall, very exasperated looking. "Ha'ri! Where have you been?!" "Hey, this place looks fun!" Tohru cried, totally unnoticing the doctor. Kyo, who was probably as dense as the girl, looked over from his own booklet. "What did you find?" "A water park! Doesn't it look fun?"  
  
Everything went into a blur....water....the closest enemy to his cat instinct other than Yuki and leeks. "That looks like....!" He then realized how excited she looked, "....fun...." he stammered out.(was going to say hell)  
  
Hatori looked around, making sure everyone was present but then he went into a blur also. "Where is Akito?"  
  
'Oh when I get up there they will all pay...' the dark haired, pale skinned young man sneered down in the parking lot, still not out of the wheelchair. Like he would get out of the wheelchair! He was the head of the family and they were his sheep!  
  
"Here Tohru, you take the key for your room. Shigure, Ayame, I am keeping our key. You will lose it." With that the doctor turned around and began back down the hallway in hopes to find Akito soon. "Ha'ri! Aren't you going to unlock our door?" the snake whined. Hatori irritatedly whipped his head around and glared at Ayame. "Ok Ha'ri, just get back soon!" Silver hair rustled around as his hand saluted like a boy scout. "Yes, we wouldn't want to get into too much trouble in the teen's room. Dear Aya, do you think they are ready for what they will see?" Shigure put in just within earshot of Hatori. "OW!" The dog pulled a key out of his head that had just been chucked at him.  
  
Panting, the doctor kneeled down in front of Akito. "I'm...sorry sir....I thought Shigure had helped you get up..." "Oh shut up and help me the rest of the way up to the room!" The frail beauty clung to the rail of the second floor stairs for dear life. "Yes sir!"  
  
After what seemed like forever Akito braced himself up against Hatori and leered at the other Sohmas and the pathetic girl who didn't deserve to be there. Tohru knelt down on her knees which brought back memories and her scalp began to throb slightly. "I thought it would be fun if we might go to this neat looking water park...if there is nothing else anyone wants to do..."  
  
His evil nature told him to say no but a water park did sound....fun. "Very well. I will grant you permission...this time."  
  
"What a cute room! It's so tiny and homey!" Yet again, Tohru was the only one who was psyched about the horrible conditions of the hotel. "Hey, there is only two beds...we'll never have a place to sleep." Kyo mumbled. "I'm with Yuki!!" Haru screamed fanatically and clung immediately to the mouse's arm. Poor Yuki sighed, "Very well..." "YES!!" The cow slung himself on the nearest bed and brought Yuki down with him.  
  
"Tohru, I want to sleep with you in the other bed!" Momiji cried in his high pitched, pre-puberty sounding voice. The onigiri smiled nervously. "Uhh, I guess....but doesn't that mean Kyo won't have a bed?" She gazed over in the cat's direction. He stood there twitching a little. "Why do I always get the crappy end of things?" he complained.  
  
"I'll sleep in the floor Kyo! You can have my spot in the bed!" He cranked his head over at Momiji who looked like he was going to puke. "I don't want to sleep with that little brat!" Now determined to make everyone happy, Tohru got a stern voice, "I will sleep in the floor." Being the stubborn cat, Kyo wouldn't hear it. "No baka! I wont sleep if you are in the floor!" Getting a slight twinge of jealousy and frustration Yuki cut in. "Ill sleep in the floor. There. That settles it." "Yuki! What about me!" Haru whimpered.  
  
Tohru's face lit up. "Thank you Yuki...but I...." "Hey, stay outta this damn rat! I am sleeping in the floor!" Tohru adjusted her attention over to the orange top and grinned. "Then I guess you're sleeping with me cuz I am in the floor! Besides, the beds make my back hurt!" she lied. "Wha?! What are you saying?!" Kyo's face felt like it was on fire. "Miss Honda..." Yuki felt his face get a little tint as well but from anger.  
  
Knowing this wasn't working, Tohru came up with one last plan to hopefully make everyone happy. "Let's all sleep in the floor! Let's move the beds and all sleep in the floor!" The bunny squealed with joy. "That sounds like fun! Oh lets do that!" "As long as I sleep next to Yuki..." Haru sighed. "As log as I don't have to sleep next to Yuki!" Kyo growled. "Yes Miss Honda, that does sound fun." The soft voice of Yuki calmed the room...well most of the room. It was agreed. "Ok, then Yuki, you sleep next to me, and Haru on the other side of Yuki. Kyo, you are on the other side of me. Momiji, will you sleep at my head?" Everyone nodded.  
  
"Aww, isn't that cute..." Akito scowled quietly from the cracked door, "I might just hurl..."  
  
Back in the Mabudachi trio's room, bedding arraignments weren't so difficult. "I'm with Shi-Shi!" Ayame squealed. "Yes! Come my dear, the night is long!" Shigure cheered with him. "Will you all cut the crap?" Hatori didn't know how much more he could take that day. Hopefully the water park would relax everyone, but in all likelihood, probably not! He was even beginning to wonder if he should just room with Akito.....nah!  
  
"I am going to check on everyone. You all be good until I get back." He warned the two trouble makers of the trio. The physician walked calmly out of the room and just down the hall to the next room. "Sir, are you doing alright? Do you need anything?" Akito looked up from his stuffed bird he was petting in place of his real pet at home. "No Hatori, I am fine. You have my leave." "Yes sir."  
  
Thankful that Akito was preoccupied Hatori continued down the hall a little further to check on the younger Sohmas. He walked in to find everything scattered about and the beds against the walls. A big pile of pillows and blankets were surrounding the teenagers on the floor. Tohru was the first to notice the older presence. "Hatori! Is this ok with you? I mean, you look a little angry....we can put everything back if you want! I'm so sorry, it was my idea!" With a little huff, the dragon waved his hand in allowance of the situation and turned around to see the Shigure and Ayame snickering at the door. "A big orgy!! Why didn't you all invite us?" They declared in unison. "Get out!" All three of the trio ran out of the room, two being chased by the third.  
  
A few minutes later the victorious Hatori came back, quite out of breath. "I just came here to tell you all to go to bed. We have to get up early in the morning". As quickly as he appeared he left. 


	2. Finally There!

A pair of big brown eyes squinted open from the morning light. An arm draped across her tiny waist. Tohru looked over at the source and giggled at the sight of Kyo drooling into his pillow. "Hmm, that's odd. Kyo is usually the first one up..." She averted her attention over to Yuki and observed the reason his arms were to himself. Haru was completely wrapped around the mouse trapping him from all movement. She turned her gaze upward to barely make out Momiji sleeping with a thumb in his mouth and his other hand wrapped in her hair.  
  
After a brief struggle, the onigiri clambered up and limped into the bathroom. Halfway through brushing her teeth a shriek broke out from the main part of the room. "Where is Tohru?!" Kyo's yell woke the rest of the kids up and probably the rest of the hotel. Tohru smiled nervously and heard what she was waiting for; a loud crash. Yuki had pounded the poor neko into the floor once again.  
  
As quickly as she could, the girl stepped out of the bathroom with a big mouthful of toothpaste. "It's ok, I'm here!" Saying this she accidentally spit the paste everywhere, making all the boys laugh.  
  
Not long after the incident Shigure poked his head into the room. "Get ready you guys, Splash World awaits!" He turned around in the doorway and everyone caught a flash of bright red swim trunks from under the loosely draped kimono. "Well, Yuki, you go get ready I guess...if that's ok with you!" Tohru suggested. "Ok, that's a good idea Miss Honda." The raven haired young man disappeared into the bathroom. "Yuki...wait for me!!" Haru followed close by. 'Oh well, at least they are both cousins?' the onigiri pondered. "I'll go change in Ha'ri's room! That way we'll get there faster!" Momiji bounced into the hallway and disappeared.  
  
While waiting for the bathroom, Kyo sat on the floor and stretched, hoping to make his hurting joints feel better from the morning pounding. "I'm sorry Kyo. I didn't know you would get worried about me..." Tohru tried to apologize as sweetly as she could. "Hey, it's not like that! I just hated waking up next to that damn Yuki!" the cat snapped back quickly, taken off guard. Tohru smiled anyway.  
  
Yuki and Haru finally immerged from the bathroom not long after. Seeing them, Tohru couldn't help but blush. Yuki wore perfect white trunks with dark purple flowers running down the sides. Haru wore bondage black trunks which fit him very nicely. "Well Miss Honda, it's your turn," Yuki smiled softly. "We are going down to get breakfast. Meet you there when you get done changing!" The two Sohmas exited the room, leaving Kyo and Tohru alone.  
  
"You can have the bathroom; I'll change out here..." Kyo muttered.  
  
Once in her cute little cream colored bikini, Tohru examined herself in the mirror. "I hope this will be ok..." She hurriedly slung her white waist wrap around her and nearly exploded through the door. "Ahhhh!" Kyo stood in the corner of the room with his navy blue trunks out in front of him, trying to cover himself. "What the hell?! Go!" Tohru turned around as quick as she could and tried to apologize. "Kyo, I am so sorry! I thought you would be done by now....don't worry though, I didn't see anything!" he could hear mumbling behind her that sounded kind of like an "its ok...don't worry about it..." but she didn't dare turn around.  
  
"Miss Honda, there you are! You almost missed breakfast...here, I saved you something." Yuki proudly handed Tohru a few doughnut holes. "Thank you Yuki!" "Hey, what about me!" Everyone could here Kyo's stomach growl. "You're stupid, you lose." Yuki calmly replied. "You can have mine Kyo! I'm not too hungry!" The cat looked over at the onigiri like he could shoot her. "I'm not taking your food dam...." Half of her rations were poured into his hands.  
  
"Ohh...Ha'ri I found them! Ooooo you all are in trouble now....that reminds me of this one time....we were in high school and me and Shi lit the teacher's hair on fire..." "Ayame, hush." Hatori came in and saved the day from certain crude stories. He was, once again, pushing Akito in the wheelchair. Shigure followed him closely holding Momiji's hand. "Ayame, you have the same trunks as Shigure, that's very cute!" Tohru cried. Bowing as if on stage, Aya took his compliment gracefully.  
  
"You fools! Let's go before I get the urge to whip everyone!" the head of the family exclaimed and everyone hurried out the doors of the hotel, Yuki in the lead knowing he would surely go first. Once they were all piled back into the limo the universal question arose. "So where are we gonna eat?" Shigure complained. Yuki rolled his eyes at the dog's stupidity. "Hey! You may have had all the time in the world but we grown ups have a lot more to do!" "Whatever."  
  
"We will go to Shoney's." Akito blurted out. Like always, Tohru's eyes brightened. "Why, Akito, that's a wonderful idea! I've always wanted to go there!" "I changed my mind. Let's go to McDonalds." A confused look passed over Tohru but she soon got over it and started comprehending the new excitement of the fast food restaurant.  
  
"Welcome to McDonalds, may I take your order?" the little box at the drive through droned. 'Jeez, why are Americans so sad sounding at work?' Hatori wondered as the whole car screamed their orders at him. "Yes, may I have eighteen sausage biscuits, nine orange juices, and eleven hash brown....things..." He called into the box.  
  
There was a temporary pause but the voice came back weaker than before. "Did you say......eighteen?" Feeling a little embarrassed, Hatori confirmed his order. "That will be.......$39.78, drive up to the second window."  
  
Glad that that ordeal was over, Hatori nearly screeched the tires getting out of the parking lot after waiting about twenty minutes to make all the food. "Mine's cold!" Momiji whined. "Mine is wrong! I specifically asked for gravy and biscuits!" Ayame demanded. "This food sucks." Kyo complained. "I think its...very interesting!" Tohru suggested. Brakes screeched. An angry, postal looking face turned around to glare at the contents of the back seat. "If you all don't shut up I'll kill you!....Oh but Tohru dear, not you...thank you for trying to help.."  
  
With a now dead silent car, the doctor turned back around, caught his breath, and continued on his way. Akito snickered at him in the passenger seat.  
  
Only ten minutes later they arrived at Splash World, much to Hatori's relief, and scattered.  
  
"Tohru, stay with me!!" The bunny grasped to her like white on rice. Kyo and Yuki shot their glances over at the poor little half German boy. "No!" POW "Waaah! Kyo hit me! It's not fair...just because you all wanna hog Tohru for yourselves!" The cat and mouse jumped back defensively. "Uhh...well...that's not the reason!" Kyo mumbled angrily. "Yes, she is just our friend and we want to have some friend time with her!" Yuki protested. Tohru winked at Momiji. "Ohhhh ok...well I want to see her later. Bye! Oh by the way...Tohru I think you look really pretty!" With that the blond boy hopped away.  
  
Satisfied with the lack of children, the two edgy boys turned around towards the innocent little onigiri. "Let's go before Haru comes after me again!" Yuki said and grabbed one of Tohru's hands, almost dragging her along beside him. Kyo quickly grasped her other hand o get some attention from her as well. "So where are we going first?" Tohru looked at Yuki, Yuki looked at Kyo, and Kyo looked back at Tohru. "You choose!" The both spouted out just stopping at a park map. Closing one eye, the girl examined the map carefully. 'The water slide? Nah, they will probably just want to race...the wave pool? I can't swim...bad idea. If I drowned they would grab me and change.....hmmm....' "Let's go to the Lazy River Ride! That looks fun!" Tohru looked up at the boys proud of her decision.  
  
"So my dear Shi, where do you want to go first?" Ayame questioned impatiently. "Let's go to the slides and watch girls' tops fly off!" the dog chimed back. "Yes, and maybe guys' shorts come down!" the snake giggled. The two marched in the direction of the slides arm in arm with Hatori's camera that they swiped.  
  
"Momiji, don't climb on that!" Hatori yelled above the sound of the sprinklers in the kiddy pool. "Aww Ha'ri, you're no fun!" The little boy sadly climbed off the mushroom spouting water about six feet out of the air. The doctor was taken totally by surprise when a pretty young woman strolled up to him smiling. "You seem like a very good father! Hi, my name is Kathy." She held out her hand for his. Nervously, the dragon held out his hand and shook hers to be friendly. "I'm sorry but I'm not his father. I am just his cousin and doctor." This seemed to embarrass the woman a little bit. "Oh but I am a main care giver I guess...so you are right..." "Oh, well that's nice. Mine is the little girl over there!" She pointed o Momiji's new little friend he was splashing.  
  
'This is fun...I am glad I came.........now where am I?' Haru wondered as he looked at the park map Tohru was previously at. 'Where would my sweet Yuki go?' He looked at all the possibilities and decided they were definitely at.....the wave pool. 'Too bad it's the farthest thing from here...oh well.' He swept his hand through his white hair and began his slow but steady march across the park.  
  
"Curses, this place has to be evil. There is too much sunshine and happiness..." Akito whined to himself. Hatori had found a nice shady place for him to sit in a lay out lawn chair beside the lazy river ride while the doctor was watching Momiji. The head of the family got several stares too; with his pail skin and pitch black swim trunks that clashed nicely with his pink robe that was draped over him.  
  
"What are you looking at?" he finally asked a young lady who had been staring at him for a particularly long time. "Oh, I'm sorry if I come off to you as rude but...you are the hottest guy I have seen here." At first he looked around to see if she was really talking to him, the he looked back at her. "Of course I am, I am Akito Sohma, head of the Sohma family. Now, leave me or be whipped." This seemed to impress the gothic looking girl. "Ooooh, so you are into a little bondage! I can dig that!" Akito raised an eyebrow. She wanted him to whip her?? What could he possibly do for torture now that whipping was obviously not good enough anymore? Stressed beyond the point of no return he started to convulse.  
  
When he came to a few minutes later and his vision cleared up the girl was gone. "Drat, she might have actually been a good partner in crime..." he proposed to himself sadly. He then turned his attention to the nearby ride. 'Is that Yuki?'  
  
"Hey, are you all ok? If there is something wrong you can tell me....you don't want to be here do you! It's all my fault, I'm sorry. We can go on another ride if you want!" Tohru exclaimed nervously to each boy on either side of her. "No Miss Honda, this is fun....it just feels like I'm being watched...." Yuki admitted. "It's probably the angry swarm of girls right behind us you damn rat!" Kyo yelled across Tohru. It was true, there was at least twenty girls following them. Tohru could see why though, with Yuki's hair dripping and his exposed chest he was tasty looking. "Not that kind of being watched....someone else....ouch!" The mouse reached up and rubbed his head. "Hey, who threw this slipper at me?" "Ehh, who cares, it hit you!" Kyo laughed.  
  
Tohru shifted her attention towards the cat to give him a 'that's not very nice' look but failed in her plan when she laid eyes on him. He was just as gorgeous as Yuki with his bright red hair and tanned firm body. "Kyo, did you ever think that some of those girls might be after you?" she considered. "Say what? Hell no!" he could feel his cheeks turning. "Sounds like the stupid cat doesn't lean towards girls, Miss Honda," Yuki teased. "What! Say that to my face you damn rat! I do like girls!" Tohru giggled as their bickering continued.  
  
"Well this just sucks! The only woman who lost her top had to have been eighty!" Shigure complained after watching the slides for forever. "Heehee but a lot of guys have lost their shorts! Would you like a copy of my pictures when they are developed Shi?" Ayame tried to comfort in his own demented way. "No, let's just go. Maybe we could find my precious flower and act like we aren't losers!" With the new brilliant idea Shigure grabbed Aya, arm and dragged him in the direction of the Lazy River Ride. 


	3. The Spiraling Rapids of Death

* * *

"You seem very intelligent Dr. Sohma!" "Aha, you don't have to call me that. Please, call me Hatori." Kathy smiled in a flirty way. "Ok, Hatori, I have a question for you! If you think I'm weird because of it you don't have to say anything but....What does the snow become when it melts?" Hatori paused from his polite laugh. ".......what?" "What does snow become when it melts?" He thought about the question, not knowing whether to answer it poetically or reasonably. Why did she ask that? "What do you think it becomes?" Kathy smiled gracefully at the response. "Two things: my reasonable mind says water, but my poetic side says spring...do you think I'm weird?" Hatori grinned broadly. "Not at all..."  
  
"Come on Samantha, let's ride the big slide!" Momiji challenged. The young girl looked over at her mother, unsure of herself. "Lemme ask momma!" She carefully waded out of the water towards her mother and the strange man she was talking to. "Momma, me and Momiji are going to the slides ok?" "That's fine dear..." Smiling, she quickly skipped over to where the bunny was already waiting on her. "Race ya!"  
  
'Where am I now? I was sure this was the right way...' Poor Haru had just now gotten back to the same map he had been to before....three times now. "Great, now I gotta pee. Jeez, being around all this water sucks at a time like this!" he nearly yelled. He examined the map as carefully as he could to find the nearest bathroom. "Great, it's only on the other side of the building beside me!" This'll be easy!" With that, the cow bravely took off towards his new quest.  
  
"Wooo! Who's bad? I'm bad!" Akito cheered himself on as he drifted sluggishly down the lazy river ride in search of his mouse. He had to get his slipper back. He had never been on a water ride before and it rocked! "Maybe I'll even forget torturing people......nah...but this is kind of....what is this feeling.....fun?" Thinking he saw a small bit of dark flowing hair bob up in front of him around the next turn, Akito put his hands in the water and began paddling to what he thought was Yuki. "You can run but you can't hide!"  
  
"Did you hear something?" Yuki asked the other two beside him. "No, is something wrong?" Tohru asked, genuinely concerned. "No, but let's get off for a while." "Hey, let's go to that big looking ride! It looks dangerous!" Kyo suggested as they exited the river. Tohru smiled in confirmation. "That sounds like fun!" Just as they all three picked up their feet to go, Shigure and Ayame rushed towards them. "Tohru, can we come with you all for a while?" Shigure panted. "Yes, of course!" Tohru agreed enthusiastically. "Ah, and that will give me some time with my baby brother!" Ayame squealed. Yuki gave Tohru a tortured look. "Please Miss Honda...not him..." but his brother interrupted, "Nonsense, you'll have much more fun with me! Oh, or were you planning to make a move on this beautiful girl?" Noticing Kyo's cat features pop up evilly he added, "Don't worry Lucky Kyo, you'll find a woman someday..."  
  
They all turned and tried to start towards it again when a chilling voice came from behind them. "I am going with you....and where is my slipper?"  
  
"God, are we ever going to ride this stupid ride?" Kyo complained after waiting at the top of the freezing tower for at least twenty minutes. "ok you all are next, how many?" the random lifeguard asked. "Uhh," Yuki looked around, "six..." he confirmed. "I'm sorry but that is too many..." the lifeguard said. Yuki turned around to give the news but saw a belt under Akito's robe flash at him. "Please....it would give me great honor if you would let my family go together..." he skillfully bat his eyelashes as he spoke.  
  
"Ok! Whatever you want!" All the Sohmas piled on the huge floating ring with Akito sitting proudly in the center facing Yuki. "By the way Sir, what is this ride called?" Tohru asked innocently. Giving in to the cuteness the guard readily answered her question. "It's called the Spiraling Rapids of Death." The frightening name made her sweat a little until she felt a hand over hers. "It's nothing to get worked up over...kay?" Kyo winked at her and scooted a little closer. Much to the neko's misery, Aya caught this and shouted, "Oooh Yuki, you better watch the lecherous cat over hear taking your woman!" A pair of ears and bright fiery eyes shot over towards the snake. "Shut the hell up! She ain't Yuki's anyways!"  
  
The lifeguard had to interrupt. "Excuse me but are you all finished?" Shigure smiled at him. "Yes, just let er' rip, as you Americans call it!" The lifeguard read the instructions monotone then let the family plummet with the huge rubber blown up ring.  
  
Everyone screamed like girls....except Yuki, who laughed manically for the first time EVER and Kyo, who thought he was too manly to scream and acted like he was bored....at first. "Ahhhhhh, I order this thing to stop!" Akito screamed, "That treacherous boy up there will suffer my wrath!!!" "Ahaha Akito this is so fun isn't it!" Tohru yelled. They rounded the last turn, nearly turning over and as quickly as it began, it ended.  
  
They all brushed the water out of their eyes and saw Hatori and Kathy looking at them all. The doctor looked like he would burst out laughing, seeing Akito in the shape he was in. "What are you doing here?" Akito ordered. "Just waiting on Momiji to get off Sir. I think he should be right after your group." Hatori bowed respectfully, trying to hide his grin. They all decided to stay and wait.  
  
Sure enough, only moments later the two children came down the slide in a fit of screams. The only difference from their exit was Momiji looked frightfully worried. "Hatori, Samantha is having an asthma attack! Please help her!" The dragon switched quickly into full doctor mode and took out his travel size medical kit. "Here, try to breath in......ok..." He listened to the girl's heartbeat and looked down her throat. "Oh Hatori, please help her!!" Kathy cried. "It's not an attack; she is allergic to the chlorine in the water. Here, take this to stop the swelling." He shoved and tablet down the young one's throat and kept it there. Only seconds later the girl was breathing normally and smiling again.  
  
"Oh Hatori, thank you so much!!" Kathy swept Samantha up into her arms and hugged her precious daughter. "Will you have dinner with me tonight?"  
  
Hatori stepped back in shock. "Uhhh....yes...but...you do know I am only on vacation and leaving tomorrow..." The woman looked down at the ground in concentration but swiftly lifted her head back. "I would be honored if you joined me for dinner." The doctor sighed at the chance of possibly hurting someone else and himself again but remembered Aya's words. 'I hope you find someone who will make you happier, no ten times happier then Kana ever will be!' "Very well, where can we meet?"  
  
After exchanging location and time Hatori ordered everyone to go back to the car. On the way out Yuki felt that something was wrong. "Where is Haru?!" At the mention of his name, Tohru did notice she hadn't seem him the whole time they had been there. "Let's split up and look!" Yuki demanded. Suddenly, Haru emerged from behind a very familiar looking map. "Yuki, you were worried about me? I am so happy." The white haired young man clung to Yuki automatically. "Well, now that that is over with, let's go before my beautiful hair taints!" Ayame barked.  
  
With Yuki temporarily out of service, Kyo took this chance and grabbed Tohru's hand. Momiji grabbed Hatori's hand and skipped around. Akito walked on his cane out of the front entrance, and Shigure and Ayame walked arm in arm out to the limo where they finished off the last day of the vacation with a blast. Everyone ended up having a wonderful time!  
  
Hatori had dinner with Kathy and they became great friends, but due to where they lived, never became more then that....until she got a job telling her she would teach in Japan. (Kathy was an English professor)  
  
THE END

* * *

I was thinking about making a sequal to this telling more about Hatori and Kathy's relationship. God knows he deserves it! I'd have to think of a good plot though. It may take a while. Wooo! I finally finished a story! Review and tell me what you think! Hint hint!  



End file.
